


Tumultuous Tangles; Terrors in the Twelveswood

by ZiriO



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bodice-Ripper, Content will be tagged in individual chapters as needed, Dime-Novel Level Hijinks, F/M, In-canon Fiction, Intentionally Bad Flowery Writing, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Not to be taken seriously, Other, Parody, This whole fic is just a heap of Bad Tropes that I poked into a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiriO/pseuds/ZiriO
Summary: In your visit to the Great Library, you find a battered, dog-eared tome of meager make that seems to be the third in a series of illicit, smutty romances touting themselves as 'The Mysteries of the Moonlight Magician.' Lifting it from its place tucked in the furthest reaches of the back shelf where it obviously had been summarily stuffed to keep the shame of its existence from prying eyes, you flip it open to see why such an otherwise innocuous-seeming tome about a magus might be relegated to the heaps of forgotten literature.'...A tale of a maiden sworn to the Lady Menphina, who uses her magicks to thwart evil and spread messages of love and peace. A dark shadow plagues the forest that her people call home, and so to home she must return! What terrible deeds are being done in secret out of sight of the watchful eyes of the Woodwailers, and will truth and justice prevail over the dastardly doings of the malevolent menace? Young Nihlih Labharo in her guise as the Moonlight Magician must find out before it's too late.'Do you dare read it and waste an afternoon, or do you put it back on the shelf and pray you forget it exists, much like the beleaguered librarians must have done years before?





	1. In Which a Hero Returns to Gridania

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, starshines~! It is I, ZiriO! Yet again tumbling out of a portal in the void to spit out more shenanigans while the beta writers are asleep. This one is.....my gosh. From at least 2016? The forums it was originally posted on have since disappeared, but I hear people saying "WHAT??? ZIRI WRITING _NONCON???_ Ziri who writes wholesome relationships!???" Yes, it's true, this one has Questionable Content. There is a Tale to Tell about this one.
> 
> For many, many moons ago I was attempting to break out of my comfort zones, and in so doing I did turn to my guild mates and asked them what I should write. Turns out they were all hentai-lovers and were into dubcon, tentacles, and monster smut. SO. The chapters in which I filled those requests will be appropriately tagged. Please keep in mind that since I wrote this at some of the height of Terrible Porn Masquerading As Romance, this was written _intentionally_ to be a parody of bad smut, bodice rippers, dime novels, and bottom-bin trash.
> 
> And then it decided to grow a plot on me. To my absolute horror.
> 
> So without further ado, please sit back, relax, and enjoy my dumpster fire that I had originally sworn never to post in the light of day but I blame MiniMinou and HariWrites for encouraging me to go full horrorterror on this poor fandom. Will Ziri ever return from her pit of Writers Block and post new content instead of reposting old works? Will anyone actually read this? Will things turn out to be slightly Less Awful than this summary and author's note suggest? Tune in next time to find out!

Nihlih let out a long, gusty sigh, slumping back in her seat in a very unladylike slouch, her boots slipping across the floorboards of the chocobo cart as she gazed listlessly out at the forested canopy that they rolled by. Behind her battered, overlarge glasses, the young Moon Keeper looked exhausted and felt more than a little in need of a return to the hotsprings that she'd only just left. Her vacation had hardly felt like one, what with the sudden outbreak of vilekin and pirates, and she felt sore and battered all over. Not that she could talk of it to anyone, she mused to herself, plump lips forming a hefty pout as she ran a hand over one of the frizzy plaited braids that she'd carefully tucked over her shoulders. No, there was not a soul in all the Shroud that she could voice her troubles to, for the tiny bespectacled Keeper was none other than the Moonlight Magician. It was a role she'd stumbled upon almost by accident one eve, but it was one she took very seriously. Charged by Menphina herself with the task of spreading love and righting wrongs the world over, she often set out to do battle with all manner of beasts and fell creatures that could not be bested by mere weapons alone.

Yet for all the importance of it, Nihlih found it exhausting, yet now was no time to sulk! Battered and bruised she may be, but she'd been hearing some rather upsetting news on her travels in Limsa. Outbreaks of vilekin and voidsent in the Twelveswood with no explanation were plaguing the Woodwailers and the adventurers that traveled the roads, and she was going to put a stop to it! ....As soon as she'd had a good meal, a bath, and likely a nap. Possibly in that order, she thought glumly, pressing a hand to her grumbling belly. No sense trying to right wrongs when she was too tired and hungry to see properly after all!

In fact, it was with this thought that she nearly tumbled from the cart when it pulled up to a stop at the gates of Gridania, her foot slipping from the steps down, her backside landing heavily on the top step.

"'ey miss, no lollygagging! I've got more stops to make after this!" The cart driver glowered, and the young girl wilted under his gaze, her ears folding flat and her tail drooping.

"M-my apologies, ser." She mewed, a flush of embarrassment staining her freckled cheeks as she bowed her head and scuttled inside, the lancers stationed at the gate waving her through after a cursory glance. In this form she hardly garnered a second look, her dark hair unkempt in spite of her efforts from all the traveling, her round face made more childish by her spectacles and plaited hair. Scuffed and dusty from days on the road, she looked less like a champion of justice and more like another stray urchin leftover from the Calamity. The only truly remarkable thing about her were her eyes; vast and luminous, with the color of moonstones, though they were more often than not impossible to see behind scratched lenses and her overgrown fringe of hair. Frankly, it mattered little to Nihlih, as she hardly wanted to attract attention to herself. Fighting evil would be far harder if everyone knew who she truly was. So she carried on, smoothing her hands over her dress while she tried her best to tug some of the wrinkles from it, though much to her dismay it seemed as if her efforts were in vain. Well, hopefully the rest of her things weren't so rumpled, and she hoisted her battered satchel higher upon her shoulder as she made her way to the inn.

Head bowed and mind occupied with the worrisome thoughts of vile creatures and the scent of lunch she could smell wafting from the Carline Canopy's kitchens, the young woman paid little attention to the room about her and missed the shadow looming above her until she walked clean into it. Nose and pride bruised, the only thing that stopped her from landing flat on the floor yet again was the hand that gripped her shoulder.

"Steady now, lass! Best to mind where you're headed a bit better, hmm?" The voice was gentle and warm, startling her badly as she hurriedly looked up, a heavy stain of embarrassment flooding her speckled cheeks.

"My apologies, ser! I did not—I mean, I was—" she sputtered, twisting the hem of her dress in her hands as the man laughed, though not unkindly. His laughter was as gentle as his words had been, his closely shorn brown locks curling delicately across his brow in feathery sweeps. His eyes were the green of fresh leaves, and he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze that left her tail curling.

"No harm done, miss. You look as if it's been a long road to Gridania, best rest up now, hmm? Can't let such a sweet face be ruined by puffy eyes, after all." He bowed in order to stoop to her level, smiling in a way that was almost playful, and she found herself ducking shyly away, her tail curling about her knees.

"You'll have time enough for flirting later, Matthaious. Leave the lass be afore I tan your hide myself, we've little daylight to waste on your sightseeing." A sharp, commanding voice cut through the air, followed by a stern-looking archer she knew by sight. He was tall and broad shouldered, his steel-colored gaze sharp like a falcon's, and his pale cornsilk hair was close-cropped. He was one of Gridania's finest archers, known for the power of his bow and the deadly speed of his draw. Turning his gaze from his companion to Nihlih, she found herself wanting to duck behind the soft-spoken hyur to get away from his intense stare.

"Now, now Aurlault, I'll not tease her anymore so don't go scaring her with that glare of yours. No lady likes a bully, my friend." He gave Nihlih a sly wink before he joined the daunting elezen, clapping a hand to his shoulder as they turned towards the door. "I've news from Bentbranch less than a bell ago, we should start there, once you and the lads are ready." They continued on out of the Canopy's shade, though Nihlih could not help but watch them go, her ears pricked with sudden interest. Bentbranch, hmm?

Well, it wasn't much, but it was certainly a start. Aching muscles forgotten for the moment, Nihlih Labharo turned towards the innkeep’s counter, tail whisking back and forth through the air with a newfound sense of purpose. First, a much needed meal and bath, and then it was high past time for the Moonlight Magician to make her appearance.


	2. In Which a Bit of Snooping Leads to Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if the book is somehow luring you in, you find yourself torn on whether or not to turn the page. The heroine seems to have discovered a mysterious plot, will this pulp novel live up to its touted title after all? And what's this about masked figures shrouded in void? This seems strangely familiar somehow...but no, it's just your adventures leaving your mind jumping to conclusions, mayhaps.
> 
> Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two chapters in as many days? Why yes! Yes indeed it is once again I, ZiriO, sneaking about while the beta readers are asleep! Let's all just ignore the fact that I absolutely forgot to click the "multichapter" button last time and I may or may not be posting this chapter as an apology because I realized my mistake while I was laying in bed last night. A sleep deprived Ziri makes poor life choices, but insomnia Ziri sees all her mistakes. "But Ziri!" you cry, "when will the SIN happen!!???" Soon, friends, soon! First we must set the stage for our smutty shenanigans, but once it starts it's a slippery slope downhill from there!
> 
> So without further ado, please sit back and relax! Will Nihlih discover what's got the Woodwailers in a tizzy? Is she actually as shy and demure as she appears? Will we finally be getting to the smutty bits that everyone clicked on this fic for? Stay tuned to find out, and as always, please look forward to it! ♥

Nihlih slipped from her porter chocobo's saddle, handing it off to the Chocokeeper with a fond pat to its neck. The bath and one of the innkeep's famous eel pies had done wonders to alleviate her soreness and a quick rest had left her feeling more than ready to wander the Twelveswood in search of danger. With a quick stretch to ease her stiff muscles, she was off with a flick of her tail, pale eyes bright with the scent of a mystery in need of solving. Ears straining as they were, it wasn't long before she discovered what she sought, the Woodwailers in a tightly knit huddle with Matthaious and master archer Aurlault close by with what appeared to be a handful of adventurers. Quiet as a shadow, she stepped forward, luminous eyes wide behind her spectacles as her ears practically shivered with how hard she was listening.

"—and what's more, we still have yet to find hide nor hair of the summoner what's been bringing this lot in." One of the lancers gesticulated in frustration, his voice tense though his face was hidden by his mask. Matthaious rubbed his chin thoughtfully, worry creasing his otherwise handsome face. Aurlault looked fit to skin a wild hog with his bare hands, every ilm of him practically seething with the need for action.

"I want eyes in e'ry corner of the Wood and I want it _now_. Eadbeald, Harald! To me, we go south to the Upper Paths, see if we can't drum up something from the innkeep there." His steely eyes flashed, and with a gesture the other Wailers scattered, taking to the shadows of the trees as if they'd been born of them themselves. So focused on what was happening, Nihlih hardly had time to look as if she'd simply chanced upon the meeting by the time the archer's terrible gaze had focused entirely on her.

"You! What's this then? No civilians outside the city gates, or did those brainless clods in the town not bother to stop ye when ye trotted that bird out the gates?" Nihlih shrank before him as he drew closer, and though his steps were muffled with the care of turns of training they seemed ominous and heavy. One of the nearer adventurers turned to see what was going on, peering down at the small miqo'te that was edging to put his bulk between her and the advancing Aurlault.

"Easy now, what did I tell you about scaring the young ladies, you're like as not to have her up a tree soon enough." Matthaious pressed a hand to Aurlault's shoulder, earning him a glare that could have blistered lacquer off polished steel. When he got a good look at her, a soft smile tugged at his lips, hiding the worried scowl he'd sported but a moment before. "Well, well, if it isn't our nervous kitten from the inn. If I didn't know any better I'd say she fancied us and couldn't resist our charming personalities." He gave Aurlault a jovial nudge of his elbow then, before motioning for Nihlih to follow him. Glancing between them and the tall roegadyn she'd unintentionally used as a shield, she tugged at the hem of her dress before hurrying after Matthaious.

"Please, forgive my friend his chilly receptions. Aurlault means well, but is a bit rough when speaking with anyone not under his command." The man carefully pulled Nihlih close, his hand resting lightly upon her shoulder as he held her against his side, steering her towards the Wailer's tents. "He is right, however. The wood is hardly safe now, and we can't go losing anyone to voidsent or worse. Certainly not a sweet kitten fresh from a long-deserved bath." he chuckled, tapping a fingertip to her nose. With a blush and a wordless noise of protest, she batted his hand away from her face, cheeks puffing out and her tail lashing.

"Mattaious, mind your manners and your hands." A voice rumbled from well above her head, and Nihlih twisted to get a good look at the owner. It was the roegadyn, his thick red hair pushed back from his face, and a close-cropped beard framed his strong jaw. "Take care with this one, miss. Mild-mannered he may be but it's all little more than a sweet lure." Even though his words were a warning, she could see the sparkle of mirth in his eyes and the way his mouth tugged upward on the side furthest from Mattaious. Pressing her fingertips to her lips she could not resist a chuckle, her tail curling and twitching.

"I'll have to keep that well in mind. Thank you, ser." She beamed, garnering a look of surprise once Mattaious had recovered from his indignant response to the roe's words.

"Twelve above, she speaks!" Mattaious grinned, glancing back to the archer who was busy readying for battle. "And not a sweeter voice in all the Twelveswood. Aurlault! My friend you are truly missing out on all the finer things this day." His words were met with a fierce scowl, and the healer gave Nihlih a parting ruffle of her ears before leaving to join his companions, the amusement leaving his face as he stepped away. The little miqo'te watched him go, her ears flicking forward to catch snippets of talk, but they kept their voices low that she caught nothing of import.

"Will you be all right, miss?" The roe bowed his head to her, and she offered him a soft smile, tail curling.

"Aye, I should be. Is aught truly amiss in the wood? I have been gone from home for some time, I had not meant to interrupt." The look of worried bewilderment she gave him must have struck a chord in the large man, as he gestured to a seat nearby, and leaned against the railings until she'd settled herself to listen. While she sat, he stood with his head bowed, hands clasped that he could rub his thumb across the scars upon his knuckles. A thoughtful gesture, his mind wandering as he gazed at nothing in particular, obviously gathering his thoughts as how to best word the situation so as not to worry a young maid overmuch.

"'Tis true enough, aye." He looked to her, his eyes warm like honey, his expression one of someone who regretted having to bear such terrible news but gentling the blow as best he could. "Attacks on merchants and adventurers, and the Woodwailers themselves at times. Some bloke fashioning himself to be a great mage, though seeing as we've been dealing with voidsent I suppose he is powerful enough. Calls himself the Ebon Necromancer, and we've naught but shadows and whispers as to where he's bound to attack next or what he truly wants, if you'll pardon the choice of words, miss." He chuckled, a deep rumbling sound less heard than felt. Something about his manner put her at ease, in spite of the wicked scar that cut across his cheekbone beneath his left eye.

"Thank you much, ser. I'm full glad that you saw fit to explain it plainly to me." She bowed her head, and he waved it off, shaking his head.

"No trouble at all, miss. And call me Rippling Brook, if you please. 'Ser' hardly suits me, if you catch my meaning." He grinned, and she couldn't help her delighted laugh.

"Rippling Brook? Why, with such dark skin and fiery hair I'd have suspected something more..." She let her words fall away as he chuckled again, waving his broad, scarred palm.

"Aye, I know, lass. I hear it all the time. But Rippling Brook I remain nonetheless." He grinned, and she couldn't help but return his smile. "Now, unfortunately I have business with the last, seems they need my fists though I'm not certain what for when we're fighting shades, but a man does what needs must to eat. Try and stay out of trouble, aye?" He offered her his rough palm, and she took it, his fingers dwarfing hers so utterly it seemed as if he but shook a doll's hand and then he was gone.

Nihlih watched them go with wide eyes, one hand moving to press against her lips as her brows furrowed beneath her unruly fringe. Upper Paths...well, it certainly seemed as if she knew where she was needed next. Now all she needed to do was get there without being spotted by the Wailers, or worse yet by Aurlault himself who had obviously put it in his mind to keep her thoroughly out of trouble.

This would take far more care than she'd suspected. Undaunted by the challenge, her tail flicked as she looked up, scowling fiercely. She'd find her way to the bottom of this one way or another!


End file.
